Love Over Gold Ep 2
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: Series. Pine Hollow is holding a fundraiser to bring in customers, and that includes a dance. But problems are everywhere, with Phil's dancing and someone seems out to get Veronica! Let's test how far these bonds can stretch
1. A Dance

Guess who? Give up? it's Me, BRIM!

i'm so happy to be back on FF and writing again. to be honest, i really had planned to give up writing because of school and put my stories up for adoption. but then, i watched the saddle club on TV and sparked a new interest in writing again! i don't know when i'll get back to my other stories of other catagories, but for now, i'll stick to what i can do and that's finishing this series!

thank you to everyone who stuck by me during my time of need and not giving up on this story completely. actually, this episode has been sitting on the shelf for a while now and since i had wanted to quit the series, i had thought to never post it. now, i'm polishing it off and giving it a new plot, but i think i've made you guys wait long enough alredy, so i'll continue to fix it up and post it by sections.

so, there might be quite a few gaps in time between updates, but please bare with me till i can find my groove again.

well, i've talked more than needed, so let's get the show rolling!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: i don't own Saddle club, or the line "love over gold," but i do own the "Love Over Gold" series, so no copying please.<p>

Note: i've decided to start naming the episodes. Episode one is: A New Beginning

this Episode is: Will You Go With Me?

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the Saddle Club: Love Over Gold:<em>

_"If you're so rich, then…why are you a waiter?"_

_"So you're meeting his parents"_

_"Bad dog, Andrew, that's not how you behave in public."_

_"Hehe, you're real funny mate. My name's Jackson, by the way. I just happen to be looking for someone to offer a job. Do you think you could do it?"_

_"Red and the Saddle club told me how you'd gone to practically everyone at pine hollow this morning, and apologized for everything you'd done mean to everyone over the last year."_

_"Scooter isn't really my name. My name is Brian 'Scooter' Mulcahy. Though I would still prefer it if you called me Scooter."_

_"I-I had meant to tell you and everyone else, It's not that I don't trust you or anything. It's just that-"_

_"It's okay, Scooter. I understand. You know, the name really suits you…Brian."_

* * *

><p>In fades a picture on two white roses. We then see an orange line appear as it writes:<p>

Love Over Gold by Veronica and Brian

Suddenly, a red line slashes through the name Brian and underneath is quickly written:

Scooter

(See Profile Picture)

Once again we hear Veronica's voice

"Ugh, Scooter!" then comes Scooter's Irish accent "what?"

"What did you have to do that for?"

"Well, I just figured-"

"It was fine just the way it-"

They continue to bicker as their voices fade out leaving the slow playing Hello world.

Then comes a montage of clips from the show, finally coming to their river kiss before fading to black.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-A Dance<p>

"A dance?"

"Yep," Max Regnery confirmed the synchronized question of the ten remaining riders at Pine Hollow.

It was a beautiful summer's day outside, with the sun shining and the sky a bright, clear blue. This was especially good for the riders at the Pine Hollow Stables. While they would usually be using every opportunity to soak up the sunshine and give their horses a good work out, at the moment they were hanging out by the riding fence (1).

"We lost quite a few customers while we were going broke," he explained, "so we need some way to bring in people. Thanks to Scooter and the extra money we made off of the stamp, JB's is going to cater. But there are still a lot of things we need."

Since Pine Hollow had managed to pull out of its slump, only a few riders, minus the ten kids who'd stayed, had come back; the rest had either given up riding, or had already signed up at a different school. For now, the classes were small and without enough money coming in, Pine Hollow was living off of the stamp belonging to Max's great grandfather. They had found a remarkable deal, thanks again to Scooter and Carole, so they could go for a while, but if they didn't get customers in soon…

"…We won't be able to get very far in the long run and end up right back where we started" Drew finished explaining to them, "so, we need to set up this fundraiser."

"We already have the food", Mrs. Regg said, looking at a list on a clipboard, "but we still need a lot of things left."

"Like what," asked Melanie.

"Well, like entertainment. What are we going to do here that will bring in money and get people wanting to join us?"

"We could sing" Stevie offered, before whispering to the other girls, "It would be the best gig we've ever had, complements of Scooter." At which they both tried to stifle their giggles.

"Hmm. Thanks girls, but that won't be enough. But, we could have it as a side show" Mrs. Regg amended, "what we really need is a main event."

"Well then, how about a horse show?" Phil suggested, "We did that before at the Cross County Pony Club. You could put on a show and bring in some people."

"Oh, how about this," Kristi interjected before Mrs. Regg could speak, "how about we make a competition of it? Invite people who know how to ride from the stands that aren't in a riding school, and challenge them to do a few tricks on a horse, make it a challenge. If they win, they get so many lessons free. That way they'll come, even if it's just for a little while."

"That's a great idea, Kristi," Red complemented her, making her blush a little and batting her eye lashes at him. Over to her side, Veronica Di'Angelo rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Okay then," Mrs. Regg said, marking the list, "there's our main event. Any other ideas…?"

* * *

><p>yeah, i know it's short, but i have a whole plot to remaster, so it's all i can give for now! i promise to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so keep an eye out ;)<p>

1) I have no clue what you actually call that, so "riding fence" is what i dub it

see ya later, alligator!

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	2. Something to Fear

Chapter 2-Something to Fear

"This is going to be awesome!" Lisa exclaimed, while she and the other Saddle Club girls walked into the lounge room.

"Mmm," Stevie mumbled from the side, looking distracted and…worried?

"What's up with you, Stevie?" Carole inquired, "I thought you'd be all for a party."

Stevie looked over at them, before flopping onto the couch and burying her head into the pillow on the armrest.

"Stevie?" Lisa called, really beginning to worry about her friend.

There was a resigned sounding huff from within the pillow, before Stevie's voice could be heard, though rather muffled. "It's not that I don't **_want_** to go to the party. It's just what I know that's going to **_happen_** at it."

"What do you mean by that?" Carole asked from her spot in the middle of her friends, "what's going to happen?"

Stevie finally withdrew from her pillow and slumped against the back of the couch. "We're going to **_dance_**," she spat the word 'dance' like it was something bitter on her tongue.

"So what?" Lisa spoke up, "I thought you liked dancing."

"It's not **_my_** dancing I'm worried about."

The two girls other girls sat there a moment, thinking hard about their friends words. Suddenly, it came to them. Carole immediately burst into a fit of giggles and Lisa, fighting her own laughter, tried to reassure their now blushing friend. "Come on, Stevie. Phil wasn't _that_ bad last year."

Stevie hissed through her teeth, "that's because you guys were so busy with your own love lives, you didn't see him all the way _to the_ **_end._**"

"Oh yeah," Carole remembered, finally having calmed down, "by the time I got back, they were already packing up the party. How did it end?"

"Yeah, I didn't see that either," Lisa perked up. She hadn't told the girls, but after she'd reunited Carole and David, she had went off on her own for some 'alone time'. She hadn't gone back till late too.

"Oh it was terrible!" Stevie physically shuddered as she relived that horrible dance.

"What? What happened?" Lisa and Carole asked, but Stevie was in a trance of her own memories. Lisa was considering giving her a pinch, when a new voice entered their conversation.

"It was hilarious!" the Saddle Club, minus Stevie, turned around to see Melanie and Ashley walking into the lounge.

"Melanie, were you eavesdropping on us?" Lisa demanded, half-glaring at her younger sister.

"No, actually we weren't this time," Ashley spoke up, "we just caught the tail end of your conversation."

"Well, can you guys tell us what happened?" Carole asked, too curious now to mind the possible eavesdroppers.

"Better," Melanie offered, "we can show you."

As if they were on the same wave length, both girls moved in front on the coffee table, in the middle of the room where the Saddle Club had a perfect view of them. "I'm Phil," Melanie explained, "and Ashley is Stevie."

With that, the girls began their show. While Ashley started to hum a song that sounded vaguely familiar from the dance Melanie instantly began to do some kind of crazy dance the older girls had never seen before. It seemed to be a form of 'the running man', but her arms were stuck out in front of her and moving up and down, while her knees shot up to almost her chest; her head bopping up and down the whole time.

For a moment, the girls could clearly imagine Phil doing that on the dance floor. They could see people crowding around to get a look at the self-proclaimed dancing master. But when they saw Ashley-acting-Stevie, standing off to the side, making faces while trying to cover it in shame..

But as funny as this scene alone was, it was about to come to the best part of all.

Melanie-acting-Phil had moved on to a new step, thumb in her waist band, her other hand stuck up into the air and waving back and forth as she swayed her hip and bopped her head. Ashley-playing-Stevie looked on in horror, before resigningly holding her head in her hands and trying to turn away from the scene.

For her final steps, Melanie-acting-Phil brought down her other hand, hooked it in her waistband as well and cocking her head back and forth in time with her leg that stretched backward then together, then back again, doing a reminiscent of a chicken strut.

Opening a spall space in her cupped hands, Ashley-playing-Stevie looked up at the dancer and said, "Uh Phil, look out for the punch spill-"

The moment the words left her mouth, Melanie-playing-Phil suddenly went up on one leg, arms flailing about to her sides, as if she'd just stepped in an invisible puddle. She seemed to slip and slide across the floor before running into an imaginary wall and falling to the ground. Ashley-playing-Stevie gave the person on the ground one look, then looked up to the heaven, seeming to ask 'why me', before shaking her head, and walking away from the scene.

"Hey!" Stevie interjected, finally out of her stupor in time to see the younger girls' rendition of the 'Dance-of-Doom', as she referred to it. "I did not look like that!"

"Oh yes you did," Ashley corrected her, "and for the rest of the night while Phil was recovering in the lounge, you sat on the opposite side of the room saying 'what? No, I have no idea who that boy was dancing beside me. Never met him in my life.'"

"Well can you blame me?" Stevie demanded, knowing lying was pointless.

"No, Stevie, we saw it too, remember?" Lisa piped up, finally getting a hold of herself after laughing so hard at the performance.

"Even so," Carole interjected, "don't you think that's kinda mean to Phil?"

"Huff, I know, I know it is, but I can't help it. And I can't tell him the truth or it might really hurt him!"

"Well what do you plan to do about the dance?" Lisa asked, "I'm sure Phil will want to ask you. Since you are his girlfriend and all."

"Maybe I'll just play sick?"

"Stevie! You can't do that!"

"Yeah, we need you to help with the fundraiser," Carole interjected, "and how will we do that if you try to fake an illness every time Phil walks by?"

"Oh, why me? Why did my boyfriend have to be so…so embarrassing?" Stevie collapsed into her own hands in silent submission.

_Click_

If the other girls hadn't had their attention focused on Stevie they, like Melanie and Ashley had, would have heard the soft clicking of the screen door and caught a glimpse of a retreating person's back, someone tall with dirty blond hair and a depressed slouch in their shoulders.

_Uh oh…_

"So, you excited about the dance?" Kristi asked as she and Veronica gathered their stuff to go home.

"Mm, I guess so. Though, to be honest, I've never gone to not one dance without it ending badly for me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Kristi said, drawly, remembering last year's dance when she had wanted to go with Red but thing just didn't turn out right.

"Kristi, I'm sor-" Veronica tried to apologize, knowing last year's disasters for Kristi were all her fault and she wanted to be a better friend for Kristi.

"It's okay Veronica; I'm pretty much over it by now. After all, I did get my dance with Red so I guess your plan wasn't a complete failure."

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have stuck my nose in your business like that. I'm sorry."

"Well, I forgave you a long time ago. You were just trying to help me and I appreciate you being there for me." They walked out of the stables in silence for a bit, before Kristi spoke up sounding rather reluctant, "but if you plan to help me again, could you tell me what you're doing before you do it?"

Veronica stared at that, before an understanding smile lit up her face. "Don't worry Kristi; I won't be like I was last year."

"No, you won't," Kristi agreed with the utmost confidence in her voice, "after all, we were younger back then and just made the mistakes of a child. Like the Saddle Club make every day."

Veronica could recognize these words were to help ease the guilt of last year, showing her that Kristi really had forgiven her for that.

"That's right and now we've learned our lesson. Now we have nothing to worry about; after all, Red is obviously into you, Kristi."

"Oh your one to talk, Veronica. After all, you and Scooter are hitting it off awfully well," Kristi pointed out, nudging her shoulder playfully, "makes me a little jealous you're so far ahead of me. After all, I've known Red for two years now. You'd think I'd have made a little more progress than I have," Kristi said this with a touch of bitterness, but the next part was clearly joking, "while you and Scooter started off at each other's throats and now I've seen you hanging off each other like your already married!"

"Oh Kristi!" Veronica exclaimed, an embarrassed flush spreading across her face like wildfire.

"And speaking of Scooter," Kristi continued, a playfully wicked smile across her face, "are you going to ask him to the dance this year?"

"Well, probably, if he doesn't ask me," Veronica answered shyly. To be honest, in a deep corner of her mind, she was scared that Scooter might not want to go to the dance with her. After all, he had asked her to the dance last year and she had brutally turned him down. Not to mention she had teased him while he was there, only to find out he had come with not one, but two dates to replace her. She still wondered about those pretty twins and where they had come from, but she tried not to let it bother her.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and do it, or someone else will sweep in and snatch him. You know how guys like Scooter go like that," Kristi snapped her fingers in example.

"I can't say I'm too worried about sometime coming in before me Kristi," Veronica told her. And she really wasn't. "I know how great a catch he is, but I trust Scooter, so I don't think he'll accept anyone else's proposal."

"If you say so, Miss Self Confident."

"Don't worry Kristi, I mean, what could possibly happen?"

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long tp get another chapter, but i had EOQs last week and a reading assignment this one, so i put off publishing this. i hope you liked it :)<p>

By the way, in that dancing scene with Phil, those moves were given to me by my wild cousins whom i asked to perform thhe craziest dances they could think of. And, though for the life of me i don't see how some of them were physically possible, they came through for me XD i honestly just thought they were cute

next one will be up as soon as i can

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	3. One Half Reacquainted

Chapter 3-One Half Reacquainted

JB's café was abnormally quite, Scooter Mulcahy thought to himself as he mopped the floor around table 3. It was bright and shining out and particularly warm this afternoon. In these conditions people usually flocked to the café in herds to get a milkshake or ice-cream to cool them down.

Scooter paused a moment. 'Flocked in Herds?' he thought again, before shaking his head in silent disappointment. "I've been freezing in here too long. My brain must be frozen if I thought that up.'

"Brrr! It's cold in here!"

"Oh lord! Now it's talkin' to me!" Scooter exclaimed, dropping his mop and clutching at his skull where his own brain was trying to hold conversations with him.

"Excuse me?" came a confused reply from _behind_ him.

Scooter, realizing how odd he must have looked, quickly removed his hands in embarrassment and turned to face the person with his face glowing a bright red.

It was a girl, about his age by the look of it, with remarkably long, straight blond hair. She was tall too and very pretty, and for some reason, Scooter felt like he knew her. Not from the diner or Pine hollow, but from somewhere else.

"Sorry about that. Yeah, this place is a regular ice age on days like this. Ice cream shop, ya know. So, can I help ya?"

He gave her a friendly smile that most people, especially young girls, found inviting and immediately want to order something. But for some reason, this girl instantly frowned then pouted a little, leaving Scooter bewildered.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked, looking at him with that same pout.

"Umm…" Scooter honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Sure she looked familiar, but he didn't actually remember her. What should he say?

"Well, I, um. I see quite a lot of people every day" he tried, "so 'it's uh, rather hard to…remember just everyone by face."

"Maybe so, but I would think you'd remember your old girlfriend."

"What?"

Girlfriend? Old girlfriend? Scooter's mind was reeling. She was an old girlfriend of his? From when? From where? He didn't remember her and he had only been in Australia for about a year; could she be from Ireland? No, she didn't sound Irish. How could she possibly be an old girlfriend when he…

The girl snapped her fingers and Scooter shot back to the present. "Relax, Scooter, relax. It was a joke. I was only kidding," She informed him, smiling a little.

Scooter felt his pulse, which he hadn't realized had been racing, slow down with relief. That had scared him. Meeting an old girlfriend was one thing, but that probably would have caused a lot of unnecessary drama. Especially if _she_ had learned about this. That would definitely have led to drama. But wait, there was still something wrong.

"Then…how do ya know me?"

"Because we pretended to date, remember?"

Now he was really confused. "I'm afraid I don't follow ya."

She sighed, "You know, a few months ago. You took me and my sister to that dance at some riding school…Pan Hallow, was it?"

"Pan Hallow…Oh!" Scooter exclaimed, suddenly understanding, "Jade and Imogene!"

"That's right," the girl confirmed, finally smiling at him.

Of course, the twins, Scooter thought, mentally slapping himself on the forehead. How could he have forgotten them? They had helped him out big time.

* * *

><p>Scooter had left the JB café once his shift had ended, feeling rather depressed and anxious. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it, he was still thinking about how Veronica had turned him down so brutally.<p>

Why? Why didn't she want to go with him? Yeah, he knew she could be difficult and still believed him to be poor, so she wouldn't want to be seen with him, but still. He had thought he had made a pretty good impression on her, even though they had started out with her thinkin' him a thief. But he was also sure he had managed to figure her out too. He knew that she was really a nice person; she helped Bud after all. He hadn't thought there was anything she could possibly do that would hurt him like this.

Wait, he thought abruptly, hurt him? Had her one statement really affected him? Being Irish, Scooter had thought he had heard it all, and had learned that no matter what anyone said about ya, as long as ya had your own say, that was all that mattered.

_Bry, there's somethin' you should know about girls. No matter what ya may think before takin' the plunge into a relationship, you should remember that girls have a scary way of changin' everything, even what ya think of yourself._

Scooter remembered those words well, from the last time he had talked to his brother-

A sudden jolt of electricity shot through his fingertips, jerking him back to the task at hand. He had answered an ad from the local library about someone fixing their computers, saying that someone had recommended him for the job. He guessed that it might have been Jackson, a friend of his from when he had first arrived at Pine Hollow and who had gotten him his first job. It seemed to Scooter that Jackson took a bit too much interest in his work life, though he really couldn't complain. It was thanks to his interests that Scooter got half of the odd jobs he did that helped make his living.

Another jolt to his fingers left them tingling Scooter tried his best to remain focused on the task at hand. He couldn't let himself be distracted like this while messing with electronics if he was going to live to _go_ to the dance.

"Then again, why would I be goin'," he asked himself aloud while continuing to fiddle with wires, "I don't have a date and Veronica turned me down. I wouldn't be able to go alone now that I've asked her or else I'll look like a loser.

"I'm so dumb! I shoulda waited till I got to the dance to ask her. Then if she turned me down, I still coulda gone to the dance with some dignity!"

"_What about now?_"

"Well now I can't go or she'll think I'm an even bigger loser than she already does."

"She doesn't sound nice."

"_No, not nice at all._"

"Well, she may not sound nice," Scooter defended, "but you know, she can actually be quite…"

At this point, Scooter realized that he wasn't talking to himself anymore and immediately shot up from his laying-down position. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten that his current position was also under the front desk beneath the computer and he instantly crashed his forehead against the underside before falling back among the wires.

"_Oh dear_."

Interesting, Scooter thought as his mind buzzed, it sounds like two people. And their voices are almost identical.

While he pondered this, he felt two pairs of hands clench him around the ankles and pull him out from under the table.

"_Are you alright?_" The voices asked in unison.

When his vision returned to him, Scooter looked at the speaker and began to rub his eyes. "I must have given myself a bigger knot than I thought. I'm startin' to see double."

Both girls smiled at that and, at the same time, opened their mouths and said, "_Don't be so sure_."

Scooter started at the voices. There were two of them. Twins!

"I beg your pardon," he told them, getting to his feet, "it's not often I meet twins, so it's rather rare to find double of such lovely ladies."

They both giggled identically. "_Thank you_."

"_But boy-_"

"Your name's Scooter right?"

"Um yeah," he answered. How did they know his name?

"We knew it."

"_Yes, the librarian told us that you might come by. I'm Jade-_"

"And I'm Imogene."

"_We work here._"

"Oh, well hello," Scooter said simply. He found it difficult keeping track of the conversation, since they kept finishing each others sentences, he could hardly keep up.

"_Hi._"

"_Might I ask you-_"

"Who that girl you were talking about is?"

"Girl..," Scooter repeated, "oh. You mean Veronica."

"Veronica?"

"_What a pretty name_!"

Oh boy, Scooter thought, maybe if he thought of them as one voice, he could follow them?

"Yes, very pretty. Who could someone with such a pretty name _be a mean person like that_?"

It's workin', he observed before answering, "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"_Well, the library is rather empty_. Why don't we go sit down and talk about it. _Shall we_?

"Um, I guess," Scooter answered.

…

"_Oh we see now_. _She still doesn't sound very nice_. I agree, what a mean thing to say to you."

"I guess," Scooter answered, feeling a little self conscious of having told two pretty twins about his romantic failure. Though, they were nice to talk to and he wasn't as worried about it, since they didn't actually know him personally and wouldn't spread rumors or judge him.

"So, your problem now is that she told you off _and now you have no take to the dance_. And you also don't want to show up alone _so you don't prove her logic right_, _right_?

"Well, yeah that's it."

The two of them looked over at each other, then put their heads together and began whispering back and forth, lowly so Scooter couldn't hear them. Maybe he was wrong about them not judging him, he thought to himself. Suddenly, one of the twins raised her head and asked him, "And this place of the dance, it's at a riding School, like for horses?"

"Yes, it would be."

They began whispering together again, though they seemed more excited, before both of them rraised their heads and look at him.

"_We have a plan_."

"A plan" Scooter asked, "for what?

"For the dance, of course."

"_Yes, we're going to help you with this Veronica girl._"

"Okay…what's the plan?"

…

"Hmm, that might really work."

"_Right, we'll go with you_ and use her own logic to make her jealous. _Yes, it's a good plan,_ don't you think?"

"That it is," Scooter agreed. It really did sound like a god plan to do, using her logic against her. This way, Scooter could teach her a lesson about the feelings of others and still retain his dignity. _And it might make even make Veronica jealous of ya_, a small, sneakier side of his brain also pointed out. _Nah,_ the larger, smarter side said. _She doesn't feel that way bout ya at all, and ya know it._

"…and if you do it exactly like that, _she's melt right in your hands_, _right_?"

"Oh," Scooter jolted, having not been listening to them, "uh, yeah sure."

"_Great_. _But we might have to ask you to do something for us as well_. Yes just a little favor."

"Uh okay," Scooter answered. He wasn't that surprised they would want something in return for his using them for a selfish reason. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"_Pretend to be my boyfriend_."

"Pretend I go to Pine Hollow."

Scooter stared. "Uh, what?"

"You see, we need to fool our grandmother _into thinking that Imogene is a part of a riding school_ and Jade has a boyfriend."

"And why do you need to do that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Our parents back in London _wants us to move to a boarding school far away_. We don't want to leave, you see. _So we told them that we had those connections here in Australia so they couldn't pull us out_. Yes, and now our grandmother wants proof of them _or else she'll know we're lying_."

"I don't know girls; I don't feel right helpin' ya lie to your folks."

"We didn't want to lie_, we really didn't_. But we didn't have time to find any other way _to connect us here beside the library_. And we just said the first thing that came to mind _since there's a riding school nearby and Imogene's always been good with horses._"

"But still…"

"We were going to find a real reason later, _but for now, we need something to stall their decision_ and give us some time. _So won't you please help us_? Yes, please?

Scooter was still skeptical of this plan, but when he saw the pleading looks they gave him, laced with obvious desperation, he gave in, "I guess it'll be alright…"

"_Oh thank you Scooter_!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I remember the two of ya. You two helped me out a lot. Thanks. And if ya don't mind my askin', I was wonderin' which you were, oh I mean uh…"<p>

She giggled at his fumbling. "I'm Jade if that's what you were wondering. Imogene moved abroad to that boarding school."

"Oh," Scooter's face fell at those news, "so your folks found out?"

Jade sighed. "Yes, Grandmother was talking with her friends in town and they told her they had never seen a girl like Imogene at the school, so her excuse fell through."

"What about you?"

"Well, Grandmother's friends told her that a red-head, Irish stable hand was seen on a date with a girl with blond hair, and grandmother figured it was me, so I was saved from the move. But I think it's safe to say that that person wasn't me, was it?" She asked jokingly.

"Uh no, actually it was…"

"Veronica?" She laughed, "I figured it was. I'm happy your relationship was a success."

"Thank you. It was partly thanks to you that it did."

"You're welcome. I've heard that that riding place uh…"

"Pine Hollow."

"Yes. I've heard that their having another dance again as part of a fundraiser?"

"Yeah, that's right," he told her. "In fact, it's not just a dance, but we have games too and I think the Saddle Club girls might be singin' too."

"Well, I don't know who the 'Saddle Club' is, but I'm sure their singing will be wonderful. I'll be sure to come see it."

"Thanks, Jade. I'm sure that'd be a great help to 'em."

"Yes, well, I'd best be going now, or grandmother might start worrying."

"But didn't ya come in for somethin'?"

"No no, I just saw you in the window and decided to stop in and say hello to a friend."

"Well then, I'll see ya later. Don't be shy to come back again anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind." She gave him one last smile before adjusting the bag on her left shoulder and heading out.

Scooter waved her out, then picked up the mop that had been long abandoned and went back to work, reminiscing about the last dance and wondering how to ask Veronica for this one.

* * *

><p>The moment the glass door shut behind her, Jade reached into her purse and pulled out a slim blue phone. After pressing a serried of numbers, she put it to her ear and listened to it ring until the person on the other end picked up.<p>

"Hello, it's me . . . yeah; I went in and talked to him like you said. How'd it go on the other part? . . . no, not yet, but I'll be sure to keep close . . . yeah. See you at the regular place."

With that, she closed the cell phone and slipped it back into the purse while she walked down the street in search of the bus stop.

* * *

><p>hi there. i know this chapter was probably kinda confusing with the twins talking, but i wanted to show how some identical twins behaved together.<p>

if you had problems following, the conversation was _Jade_/Imogene/_both_ and normal font was Scooter. i won't use this when there's only one twin, but with both i do this according to how people see them.

i realize that i kinda made Scooter look mental here, but in the show he looked too perfect when around Veronca, so it makes sense he has some flaws he doesn't want her to see :)

Next chapter is on the way

_-BlueRoseInMidnight_


End file.
